Detty Secret Santa
by englishstudent01
Summary: This is Detty one shot christmas fanfic for the members of livejournal Daniel Betty community. As Betty has secrete santa she starts to wonder who could it be but what she didn't was the person was in right in front of the entire time


Detty Secret Santa

_Christmas Eve, 3:30pm_

It was a joyful day in New York City as it was Christmas Eve. Betty was in her apartment wrapping the last of her Christmas presents for her family and friends. She was gleeful to know that there was only one more day until Christmas and relieved that Daniel had given her both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. Amanda had gone to Hawaii with Marc for the next two days, so Betty was happy she wouldn't have to deal with her over the holidays. Betty was putting her Christmas presents away in her closet when she heard her doorbell ring.

"Merry Christmas Eve, my Familia!" Betty yelled, as she ran to answer the door thinking her family had come to visit.

But when she opened the door, there was no-one there, only a beautiful red pinoseta and a card with her name on it sitting on her doorstep. She picked the gift up curiously and went back inside. Putting the pinoseta on the table, Betty opened the card.

_Betty_

_Nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve, especially you. If you want, I want to invite you to be with me this Christmas at 7:00pm sharp at Rockefeller Center ice rink. _

_Merry Christmas Eve_

_Your Secret Santa_

"Secret Santa, I have a Secret Santa."

DBDBDBDB

"You have a Secret Santa?" Hilda said, "Girl you are so lucky!"

She, Betty and Justin were sitting around the kitchen table while Ignacio made more of his famous Christmas sugar cookies

"Oh come on Hilda, I am not that lucky," Betty said modestly, munching on a sugar cookie.

"Betty, you have a great job, a new apartment and now, you have a secret admirer. How much luckier can you get?" Hilda said.

"Hilda, enough," Ignacio cut in, "Betty worked hard to get where she is at. It has nothing to do with luck."

"You are absolutely right, pappi." Hilda agreed, kissing him on the cheek.

"So what are you doing to do Aunt Betty. Are you going to meet your Secret Santa or what?" Justin asked excitedly.

"I don't know Justin," Betty replied.

"Well, I think you should go, Betty," Justin told her.

"Me too," Hilda said.

Ignacio however, always protective of his youngest daughter, was not at all happy with the idea.

"Are you two out of your minds?!" He yelled incredulously, "You never know what kind of people are out there. This "Secret Santa" might be some kind of crazed stalker. Betty, if you go, at least let me come with you."

"No!" Betty, Hilda and Justin said in unison.

"Why not?"

"Papi, that's sweet of you. But I can take care of myself. Besides, why would some crazed stalker tell me to go to a public place?" Betty reasoned with her father.

"Ok, fine," Ignacio conceded, "But if you do decide to go, take your pepper spray."

"I will," Betty promised, "Oh, what time is it?"

"5:30pm," Hilda said.

"I'd better get going then," Betty jumped up from the table, pausing to give Justin and Hilda a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Ignacio said.

"I have to get ready for my date with my Secret Santa," Betty smiled.

"Yay!" Hilda and Justin cheered, "Go Betty!"

"Be careful, mia," Ignacio called as Betty headed out the door.

DBDBDBDB

It was 7:00pm sharp when Betty arrived at Rockefeller Center. She was waiting at the ice rink where her "Secret Santa" instructed her to go. Betty watched the people skating on the rink – friends, families, boyfriends and girlfriends, husbands and wives. She couldn't help but wonder if one of them was her Secret Santa.

"Now, why is it that a woman like you is all alone on Christmas eve?" She heard a familiar voice.

Betty turned to see Daniel standing behind her.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"Your father called me. He said you were here, he seemed worried," Daniel told her.

"Well, neither you nor him have to worry. I'm fine as you can see," Betty said.

Daniel sat down beside Betty.

"Still no sign of Secret Santa huh?"

"No, not yet," Betty said.

"I'll bet he's as nervous to see you, as you are to see him," Daniel said.

"Maybe."

"Why don't I get us some Hot chocolate to warm us up while we wait?" Daniel suggested.

"That would be nice, thank you Daniel."

"

It's my pleasure Betty. Marshmallows?"

Betty smiled.

"Yes please."

Daniel smiled back.

"I'll be right back then."

Daniel left to get them Hot chocolate. He was gone for a while. Betty assumed he was probably stuck in a queue seeing as it was the festive season. The time flew past. It was 7:30pm when Betty was approached by a middle-aged man wearing a top hat.

"Are you Betty Suarez?"

"Yes, and you are?"

" I am Clifford. I was sent to give you this," Clifford handed Betty another note.

_Betty _

_You have made my Christmas Eve a joy this year. Please follow Clifford. He knows where to take you, can't wait to see you soon. _

_Your Secret Santa._

"Clifford?" Betty said

"Yes, Miss."

"This secret santa guy, you met him right?"

"Yes I have."

"And he's a decent guy? I mean, he's not some serial killer or anything like that right?" Betty asked.

"I assure you miss, this guy is no such thing," Clifford replied.

"Ok then, can you give me a minute?"

"Of course," Clifford said.

Betty stepped aside and quickly called Daniel. But his phone was off and all she got was his voicemail.

"Hey Daniel, it's me Betty. Uh someone has come for me to take me to my secret santa. Thanks in advance for the Hot chocolate and for waiting with me. You're a good friend Daniel. Call me later ok? Bye."

"Are you ready miss." Clifford said as Betty hung up.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Betty said

"Then follow me," Clifford said.

Betty followed Clifford out of Rockefeller Centre and to a carriage that was waiting for her. He helped her into the carriage before getting into the driver's seat. And then they were off to Betty's next destination, Central Park. After going around the park once they stopped by what appeared to be a closed Carousel ride. Betty's cell phone rang. It was Daniel.

"Hey Daniel, I'm not at Rockefeller Center anymore," Betty said.

"I see that, so where are you?"

"Central Park at a closed carousel ride," Betty told him.

"Are you sure it is closed?" Daniel said.

"Of course it is closed, there are no lights."

"Really? Well I heard that tonight it would be open," Daniel said mysteriously.

"Really, when?"

Then suddenly the lights came on, the Christmas music of Rascal Flatts' White Christmas started to play and the horses slowly started to move. Betty's heart and mouth dropped at the same time as she saw Daniel come around on the carousel.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Betty," Daniel said, smiling as he closed his cell phone and walked towards her. He reached to take Betty's phone out of her hands.

"Daniel, you did all of this?" She said, astonished.

"Yup."

"Why?" Betty asked.

Daniel sighed.

"Because I care about you."

"Daniel, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Daniel offered her his hand, " Now, would you care to join me for a ride?" He smiled.

"I'd love to," Betty said, taking his hand.

Daniel and Betty went on the carousel. Afterwards, Daniel led her back to the carriage. Two cups of Hot chocolate were resting on the floor of the carriage, waiting for them. As they sat down, Daniel reached for the Styrofoam cups.

"Hot Chocolate?" He offered.

"Yes please," Betty smiled, eagerly taking the cup of steaming liquid.

She was a little disappointed when she saw no marshmallows, but soon smiled again when Daniel produced a small packet of the sweets and put a few in her hot chocolate. Impulsively, Betty leaned over and kissed Daniel's cheek.

"Thank you, Daniel," She said.

Daniel simply smiled as he and Betty snuggled up against each other, enjoying the magic that is Christmas.


End file.
